Question: The following line passes through point $(-9, 10)$ : $y = -\dfrac{17}{10} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Solution: Substituting $(-9, 10)$ into the equation gives: $10 = -\dfrac{17}{10} \cdot -9 + b$ $10 = \dfrac{153}{10} + b$ $b = 10 - \dfrac{153}{10}$ $b = -\dfrac{53}{10}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{53}{10}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{17}{10} x - \dfrac{53}{10}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-9, 10)$